


Do Your Worst

by wordslinging



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Meme, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/pseuds/wordslinging
Summary: "I trust you," Vax says at once. "I'm game if you both are." He's the one who broached the subject of them using magic on him in bed, after all."Are you sure?" Gilmore asks. "If you want to think it over…""I trust you," Vax says again, and leans back on his elbows with his best come-hither look. "Do your worst."





	Do Your Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from the [Critical Role Kink Meme](https://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/700.html?thread=231612#cmt231612): "Vax gets turned on by displays of powerful magic. Keyleth and Gilmore are powerful magic users. I'd love to see Vax on the receiving end of one or both their powers."
> 
> I don't know if magical orgasm denial is really a thing that should work under the laws of the D&D universe, but let's be real, that's not gonna stop me.

"It's a relatively straightforward enchantment," Gilmore explains. "Once it's been cast, you won't be able to come until Keyleth or I speak the command word."

Vax's eyebrows go up. "You can do that?" 

Gilmore leans in to nuzzle him, then purrs in his ear, "I have many talents you haven't discovered yet, my darling."

Vax shivers, an instant thrum of _yes yes yes_ going through him at the thought of surrendering himself to them so completely. 

Sitting on Vax's other side, Keyleth cocks her head quizzically. "Is that...safe? It wouldn't hurt him or anything, would it?"

Gilmore makes a considering face. "If we left him like that too long, it would certainly be uncomfortable, but as long as we're careful about it, he won't come to any harm."

"I trust you," Vax says at once. "I'm game if you both are." He's the one who broached the subject of them using magic on him in bed, after all.

"Are you sure?" Gilmore asks. "If you want to think it over…"

"I trust you," Vax says again, and leans back on his elbows with his best come-hither look. "Do your worst."

Somewhere around the fourth time they tease him to the edge but don't let him come, it occurs to Vax that he might have rushed into this a bit too quickly. 

It's not like when they've played around with orgasm denial before, where there's only been so far Keyleth or Gilmore can take it before Vax's self-control snaps like a frayed cord. This time it's not a cliff he'll fall from if he's pushed over the edge, but a wall they have him pressed up against. This time whenever his breath starts coming in sharp pants and his balls start to tighten, the magic takes hold, a strange tingling sensation and an iron grip all over his body, and there's nothing he can do but writhe under their hands and plead for mercy.

They've been taking turns with him; right now Gilmore's between his legs with his mouth on Vax's cock and two fingers inside him, his own hips rutting lazily against the bed as if to show off the fact that _he_ can come with no problem. Vax's head is in Keyleth's lap, her hands in his hair. 

"Please," he moans as Gilmore pulls back to pay some attention to his inner thighs, lazily sucking a bruise into the tender skin there. "Shaun, _please_ , I need--" He breaks off on a whine as Gilmore's fingers slip out of him, leaving him empty and wanting.

"Vax?" Keyleth's fingers push sweaty hair back from his forehead, comb through the tangled locks. "You remember what to say if you really need to stop, right?"

For a moment it's on the tip of his tongue, _Syngorn_ , and then he squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. 

"Vax?" Keyleth presses gently, concerned now.

"I mean, yes, I remember, but I don't want to," he says frantically. "I just--"

Gilmore moves up the bed then, stretching out alongside Vax, and strokes his cheek. "You didn't think you could take this much, did you?" he surmises, and when Vax nods, "But you have. Look at you, darling, you're incredible. Can you go a little longer for us?" 

Vax shuts his eyes again and whimpers, but doesn't use the safeword.

When they finally decide he's had enough, when Gilmore murmurs "Care to do the honors?" and Keyleth bends to kiss Vax's forehead and then whispers the command word, it's like a dam breaking. Vax twists around to bury his face in Keyleth's lap and _sobs_ , coming with such intensity that his entire body spasms. For a moment he thinks he might pass out, but then the tremors subside and the roaring in his ears dies down, and he becomes aware of Gilmore's hands on him, not teasing now but soothing, gentling, running up and down his spine and over his sides as a kiss is pressed to his shoulder.


End file.
